FIELD OF THE INVENTION
With respect to the classification of art as established in and by the United States Patent and Trademark Office, this invention is believed to be found in the general class entitled as "Optics" and more particularly "Collapsible magnifying lenses."
Many individuals require visual aids to help in the reading of documents containing small print. Magnifying lenses have been well known for this purpose. Conventional magnifying lenses are made of glass generally meaning that they are heavy and bulky. Pocket sized magnifying lenses are limiting as to their field of view. There is a need to provide a compact magnifying lens system which can easily be carried in a pocket, purse, or briefcase while providing the user with a tool for viewing a relatively large area.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide and it does provide a magnifying lens which can be collapsed for easy carrying in a pocket, purse, briefcase or the like.
It is another object of this invention to provide and it does provide a collapsible magnifying lens system which is light-weight and inexpensive.
It is still another object of this invention to provide and it does provide a magnifying lens system which can be expanded or collapsed as needed.
It is still a further object of this invention to provide and it does provide a collapsible magnifying lens system which is self-storing in a protective handle.
It is yet another object of this invention to provide and it does provide a collapsible magnifying lens system which has a lens aligning means when and as expanded.
This present invention provides a segmented magnifying lens assembly which is lightweight, compact, economical and versatile. This lens system may either be collapsed for carrying in a pocket, purse, briefcase and the like or expanded for reading or viewing large areas.
In addition to the above summary, the following disclosure is detailed to insure adequacy and aid in the understanding of this invention. This disclosure, however is not intended to cover each new inventive concept no matter how it may later be disguised either by variations in form or additions by further improvements. For this reason, there has been chosen specific embodiments of a hand-held collapsible magnifying lens. This magnifying lens system can be collapsed after use and then easily carried in a pocket, purse, briefcase or the like. These specific embodiments have been chosen for the purpose of illustration and description as shown in the accompanying drawings wherein: